1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to apparatus for stripping layers of material from a coaxial cable, and more particularly to tools used to prepare a co-axial cable for termination in order to effectively engage the same with a cable connector.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the CATV industry, cable television signals are traditionally transmitted by coaxial cable. As the cable is extended through a distribution network, several types of electrical devices, such as filters, traps, amplifiers, and the like, are used to enhance the signal and ensure signal integrity throughout the transmission. It is therefore necessary to prepare a coaxial cable for interconnection to these devices in such a manner so as to ensure that the signal is not lost or disrupted.
Preparing the coaxial cable for termination typically involves removing a predetermined length of outer conductor and dielectric material, thereby exposing the central conductor. Immediately rearward of the exposed central conductor, a predetermined length of protective covering must be removed, thereby exposing a strip of the outer conductor over that length. The stripped coaxial cable may then be interconnected to the electrical devices through use of cable connectors.
One common method of terminating a coaxial cable is for a lineman to use a pocketknife to strip the various layers from the cable. The obvious drawbacks of terminating the cable in this manner are the inaccuracy of the strip lengths and the inadvertent severing of material (inaccurate depths of cut). Moreover, this method is manually intensive and time consuming.
Other types of tools have been developed to improve upon the accuracy and speed with which cables can be terminated. Examples of these tools can be readily seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,270 to Bourbeau; U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,268 to Morrow; U.S. Pat. No. 1,567,812 to Ober et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,893 to Solury; U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,333 to Campari; U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,279 to Smith et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,704 to Michael, III; 4,379,665 to Hendershot et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,375 to Hayward; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,219 to Edwards. While each of these tools may serve their intended functions, there remains a need for a tool that may be easily and effectively used by lineman to prepare a coaxial cable for termination.
It is therefore a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a coaxial cable stripping tool that effectively prepares a coaxial cable for termination.
It is an additional object and advantage of the present invention to provide a coaxial cable stripping tool that may be easily maintained and is versatile in its use.
It is a further object and advantage of the present invention to provide a coaxial cable stripping tool that effectively gauges the length of material being stripped from the cable.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious, and in part appear hereinafter.
In accordance with the forgoing objects and advantages, the present invention provides a tool for stripping two predetermined lengths of material at two predetermined radial depths of cut from a coaxial cable. The tool generally comprises an elongated main handle extending along a longitudinal axis and having a bored opening formed longitudinally therein; an elongated shaft a portion of which is co-axially positioned within the bored opening and a portion of which extends co-axially away from the main handle; an elongated main housing co-axially aligned with and longitudinally spaced from the main handle, and securely engaged with a portion of the elongated shaft; and a stripping housing rotatably and co-axially positioned within the main housing, and including first and second surfaces in which first and second openings are respectively formed. In a preferred embodiment, the stripping housing is rotatably movable between first and second positions, each of which positions the first and second openings in coaxial alignment with the tool""s longitudinal axis. Blades are securely engaged within the first and second openings with their cutting edges tangentially extending into a respective one of the openings. In particular, the two blades are fixed in their respective openings such that when a coaxial cable is axially introduced into the opening and the tool is rotated about its longitudinal axis, the cutting edge will remove a layer or layers of material from the cable at predetermined radial depths of cut and at predetermined lengths relative to the cable. Alternatively, the stripping housing may include more than two openings formed therein, wherein each opening receives a cutting blade therein, thus providing a tool capable of forming more than two radial depths of cut.